lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Welcome to the Lost Media Wiki! This is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction). Anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute; who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching :) Collaborative Sources *'http://www.reddit.com/r/Lost_Films' - great source for lost media discussion. Notice Board *'NEW ADULT SWIM ARE STREAMING RUDE REMOVAL TOMORROW!!! KEEP AN EYE ON THEIR TWITTER ACCOUNT ''(21 Jan '13)' *'NEW' 'Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio - UPDATE: 1:51 CLIP CONFIRMED FAKE' '(10 Jan '13)' *SEARCH EFFORT (16 Dec '12): PALEY CENTER UPDATE:'' The Paley Center Library Supervisor has replied to our correspondence with a lengthy, friendly email that states that while they cannot duplicate or release the Attack of the Giant Vulture '''clip, they CAN organise a group viewing of the clip at their California campus; the viewing can fit 25-30 people max. IF you live near Cali (or were willing to travel) and would like to be a part of a group viewing, send me an email at '''acuriousboy77@gmail.com so that I can get an accurate tally of how many people want to attend so I can let the Paley Center know. As I live in Australia, I obviously won't be able to attend, so I encourage anyone to sneakily record it :) Once we get a considerable number of interested people, I'll contact the Library Supervisor so he can officially organise the viewing for us. ''- (10 Jan '13) UPDATE:'' Haven't received a single expression of interest in this project :( No-one wants to be a part of the screening? Categories *Lost Cartoons *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Videos of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Miscellaneous Lost Media Additions and Updates *'Game in the Sand (Unreleased 1964 Short Film by Werner Herzog)' Added 17 Jan '13''' NEW' *'Deftones Album "Eros" (Unfinished 2008 Album)' Added 17 Jan '13' NEW' *'Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Celebration (Full 3 Hour 1990 Live Broadcast)' Added 16 Jan '13' NEW' *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007 Anime Movie)' Added 16 Jan '13' NEW' *'Unaired Monsignor Martinez Pilot (2000 Live-Action "King of the Hill" Spinoff)' Added 14 Jan '13' NEW' *'Sesame Street "Crack Master" short from Episode 979 (1977) Added 13 Jan '13 NEW' *'The Day the Clown Cried (Unreleased 1972 Jerry Lewis Film) Added 11 Jan '13 NEW' *'Black Angel (1979 short film by Roger Christian) Added 06 Jan '13 14 Jan '13' *'Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio (Recorded in 2003) Added 30 Nov '12 10 Jan '13''' *Batman Fights Dracula (1967 Filipino Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Canzo Empyrean (2008 Underground G.I. Joe Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996) Added 06 Dec '12 *Satan's Sphinx (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 06 Dec '12 *Thomas the Tank Engine Episode "The Missing Coach" (Unfinished 1986 Episode) Added 06 Dec '12 *Tim Burton's Hansel and Gretel (1982 Short Film) Added 03 Dec '12 *The Breakfast Club Cut Content (1984) Added 01 Dec '12 *Steve Irwin Death Video (Recorded in 2006) Added 01 Dec '12 *Dexter's Lab Episode "Rude Removal" (Unaired 1997 Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Mickey Mouse Works Episode "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" (2000 English Dub) Added 01 Dec '12 *The 5 Hour Video (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Boston" (2008 Unaired Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Christine Chubbuck Suicide Video (Recorded in 1974) Added 01 Dec '12 *Ringu, "The Brussels Cut" (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Attack of the Giant Vulture (Late 90s Nickelodeon short) Added 30 Nov '12 *Groupie (Late 90s Short Film by Marilyn Manson) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode "Snuffy's Parents get a Divorce" (Unaired 1992 Episode) Added 30 Nov '12 *The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode 847 aka The Wicked Witch of the West Episode (1976) Added 30 Nov '12 *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (1969 Underground Anti-War Short) Added 30 Nov '12